


Bear Daddy John

by Dravni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bear John, Bike Courier Sherlock, Can't wait to use come as a lube tag, Comeplay, Especially by a Doctor, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Soon I promise, Sugar Daddy John, Twink Sherlock, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jessica, who has given me much entertainment, not only on AO3, but also on tumblr.  If you don't follow her, well, I don't know what is wrong with you, but you should fix it.</p><p>A three part series, this work will get dirtier as it progresses.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bear Daddy John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/gifts).



> For Jessica, who has given me much entertainment, not only on AO3, but also on tumblr. If you don't follow her, well, I don't know what is wrong with you, but you should fix it.
> 
> A three part series, this work will get dirtier as it progresses.

 

 

The first time John saw the young man, he was alighting the lift and the other man was entering it.  John did a double take, because the man had one the most naturally ethereally beautiful faces he had ever seen.  Dressed as a bike courier, the younger man gazed back at John, and as the elevator doors closed, he quickly winked at John, sending a jolt of lust straight to his cock. 

 _Just as well_ , John thought, _I’ll probably never see him again_.

 

 

The second time happened when John was sitting in his car, in the terrible, oppressing London traffic.  He counted himself fortunate that much of the noise was suppressed by the interior of his Rolls Royce Wraith, and he was singing along to Marvin Gaye when he glanced up into the rearview mirror to see a bicyclist weave in and out between the cars.  As the bicycle sped by John, he realized that it was the same young man from the lift a few weeks ago.  This time, however, he was granted a view of his backside. 

As John sighed, that reminiscent yearning, hitting his cock yet again, the other man turned his head and looked back at John.  He winked at him, a slight smirk on his face.  Then he turned back and rode off.

John was thinking about the odds he would see the man again, as he reached down to squeeze his prick through his trousers.

 

 

The next time, well, John literally walked right into him.  Which was no mean feat, considering that the other man was on his moving bicycle, but what was more amazing is John remained standing while the young man was cast off his bike, and was currently sprawled on the cement walk.

_Oh my God, are you alright?_

**_You really should look where you’re walking, and not at your mobile._**  

The man picked himself off the sidewalk, and started to pick his bike up, which now had a bent rim.

_Hey, there, you’re bleeding._

**_That’s very astute of you._ **

John felt himself at a loss for words.  He then did what he did best.

_Come up to my office and I’ll take care of that for you.  I’m a doctor, a plastic surgeon to be more precise.  Let me look at it before it gets infected or worse._

The younger mans’ face relaxed as he pondered the offer made to him.

**_My bike…_ **

_We can take your bicycle into the lobby. Come up, the bleeding is running down your leg._

John picked up the bicycle and carried it back into the building, as the younger man followed.  He leaned against the reception desk and told them someone would be by to pick it up.  **Yes, Doctor Watson** , they replied.

John started to walk towards the lift, gesturing to the other man to follow him.  They got on the elevator and John pushed the button for his floor.

**_Doctor Watson._ **

_Yes?_

**_That’s your name.  Doctor Watson._ **

_Actually, it’s John.  John Watson.  And yours?_

**_Sherlock Holmes._ **

John looked at him.  Sherlock.  An unusual name. He was a bit banged up, a little dirty, and bleeding steadily from a gash on his leg.  He was also blushing a little, looking down, and biting his lower lip.

_How old are you, Sherlock?_

The man looked up at him, and blushed even heavier.

**_Old enough._ **

John stared at him until he answered.  Sherlock looked down again.

**_I’m nineteen, sir._ **

John inhaled sharply.

_Nineteen?  That’s a good age.  I happen to be forty-nine.  Old enough to be your father._

**_That’s a good age, too,_** Sherlock looked John in the eye, **_sir._**

John smiled at him as the lift stopped.

_I guess we understand each other._

**_Yes, sir._ **

They left the lift, with Sherlock following John.

_The practice has two floors.  This one is offices and simple cosmetic, the upper one is surgery and recovery._

They walked into John’s office, and he helped Sherlock onto the examination table.  With practiced eyes, he assessed the condition of his patient, noting the not quite faded scars on the crook of his arm.

 _Well, you’re going need some stitches.  I’m going to use a numbing spray,_ he pointed to the fading track marks on Sherlock’s arm, _no painkillers for you.  While we’re waiting for the spray to work, give me your address so I can have your bike delivered home.  You’re in no condition to carry it today._

Sherlock blushed again and told him.  He watched as John made the arrangements, at the same time, looking at the various awards of the wall citing John’s medical degrees and charity work, especially with Doctors sans Frontieres.  He then watched with extreme interest as John gave him the tiniest, most microscopic stitches he had ever seen.

**_I don’t even think it will scar._ **

John laughed. _Believe it or not, I’m very good at what I do._

**_Oh, I believe it. You never intended to go into plastic surgery, you were originally in the army, weren't you?  But you were known for your systematic competence and your attention to detail, so they never put you were you wanted to go.  The front lines, where the action was.  That would be the Gulf War.  So when your time was over, you decided to choose a new specialty while you were still young. But you still crave a little bit of danger, don’t you?  That’s why you donate much of your time with Doctors sans Frontieres.  At least until about eighteen months ago, when you were shot in the shoulder.  Still, not bad for a kid from the upper lower class, with an abusive alcoholic father who threw you out of his house when he found out you were gay._ **

John blinked.  _That was…._

Sherlock sighed heavily and looked down.  He looked like he did something wrong.

_…brilliant._

**_You really think so?  Nobody ever said that before._**

_What do people usually say?_

_Fuck off._

They both laughed, and then John looked at the clock.

_It’s getting late, are you hungry?_

**_I am a little hungry._ **

_Where would you like to go?_

Sherlock looked up a John and gulped.

**_Your place.  You can feed me there._ **

As John looked back at him, breathing a little heavier.

_Now, you can ask better than that, can’t you?_

**_Sorry, Daddy.  I would like to go to your place so you can feed me, please.  Unless, you want the first course here.  Whatever pleases you more, Daddy._ **

_You’re really hungry, aren’t you, baby?  Here, let’s sit you in this chair so I can feed you._

John led Sherlock to a straight back chair in the corner, caressing the back of his neck as he did so.  When Sherlock was seated, John put his right hand under Sherlock’s chin and tilted it up so they could kiss.  Sherlock began to make whining noises as John sucked on his tongue. John felt his prick get heavier and begin to leak.  Sherlock broke the kiss.

**_Daddy, I’m hungry.  Please feed me._ **

_Then undo Daddy’s trousers and push them down.  Pants, too._

Sherlock looked up at him with feigned horror.

**_But they’re bespoke!_ **

_Fuck bespoke.  I want to feel my baby’s tongue on my cock._

Sherlock pulled down both trousers and pant in one movement.  He raised a finger to John’s cockhead and slid the pre-cum around the tip, then put it in his mouth.  John watch as Sherlock kissed the tip of his cock before putting it in his mouth.  He raised his eyes to meet John’s.  Eyes locked, Sherlock proceeded to engulf John’s cock with his mouth, gulping sporadically, till the thick forest of pubic hair was tickling Sherlock’s nose.

_Oh, baby, that was amazing!  I’m not even going to ask how you can do that.  Can I put my hands on the back of your head?  Blink twice if yes._

Sherlock blinked twice in quick succession, and John put his hand on the back of his head, thrusting lightly.

_I’m going to ride your mouth, baby.  Don’t worry, Daddy will take real good care of you when we get to mine.  Right now, you just keep sucking me off like you are.  You have such a gorgeous mouth, and I can’t wait to see it filled with my come.  You’re so talented, my baby boy, you must have sucked a lot of cock to get this good.  Shh, it’s okay, I love a good blow job.  Is it okay if I fuck your face harder?_

Sherlock blinked twice again and gagged when John thrust harder into his mouth, bringing tears to his eyes, which were still locked onto John’s.  John felt hands on his arse, trying to push him harder into Sherlock’s mouth.

 _God, that’s fantastic!  You want this, you’ve wanted it for a while, haven’t you? It wasn’t a coincidence that I ran into you today was it?_ John pulled out of Sherlock. He ran his finger over the abused, reddened lips, then his tear stained eyes.

**_Daddy! Please…_ **

_Tell the truth, baby, then I’ll finished what I started._

**_No, it wasn’t an accident.  I’ve been stalking you for weeks.  Ever since I saw you come out of the lift.  I wanted you then.  I wanted you to come back into the lift, shove me to my knees and put your cock in my mouth and just come.  Then pull up your trousers like nothing happened, take me to your house, where you would fuck me senseless._ **

_Oh, that’s going to happen. My perfect, brilliant, slutty boy, mark my words that will happen._

Sherlock lifted John’s thick, heavy prick with his hand, tilted his head and proceeded to bathe his furry bollocks with his tongue, moaning.  John felt the vibrations alongside his cock and his bollocks began to tighten. He put his hands on the sides of Sherlock’s face, pulled away slightly, then pushed his cock against his lips.  Sherlock looked up at John, parting his lips slightly, as John pushed deeply into his mouth, hitting the back of the throat. With a few hard thrusts, John pulled up a little and came in his mouth, never leaving eye contact.  He pulled his softening cock out of Sherlock’s mouth and leaned down to kiss him, tongues intertwined as they both licked John’s spend out of each other’s mouth.

_You beautiful boy.  That was wonderful. Let’s get you cleaned up so we can go home and I can take care of you.  I have a question, though.  Is the rest of you as slutty as your mouth?_

**_Yes, Daddy._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dravni. I don't post often.
> 
> Follow me or don't.
> 
> Whatever.


End file.
